


shivers

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: It's cold out.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).



> 100 words...

It's cold. 

He's freezing out in the rain, cloak praised down with the weight of the water, hair plastered to his face. Caleb, the few feet away from him not faring any better. 

“Didn't think they'd be so mad as to kick me out.” 

Caleb doesn't take his eyes off of him, gaze just as heavy as the water. “Can we go to your home? Warm up?” 

“I can think of a few other ways to warm up.” He says it under his breath, as a joke. 

“In public?” 

They're upon each other in an instant. 

Great minds, as they say. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
